warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songpaw's Secret
'Prologue' A ginger tabby tom strode along the riverbank, his yellow eyes focused and determined. He paused one more time to take in the scent along the reeds. He hadn't been mistaken. She was here. Then his ears pricked. A slender black she-cat was fishing by the river. She turned, a fish clamped in her jaws. Her gray eyes locked with his. The fresh-kill fell from her jaws and her lips curled into a wordless snarl. He returned the gesture, then strode slyly towards her. He turned on the same charm that had won her over, knowing she was hypnotized by him. "So we meet again, my darling," he cooed silkily. "But this time, I'm afraid I cannot let you leave the Gathering without a... reception." His eyes narrowed into slits. The she-cat stared at him for a long moment. Then she turned and ran. That's okay. I'll find you. I always do. 'Chapter One' Songpaw stared at her mother, shock paralyzing her. She waited for Maribel to laugh, or purr with amusement. "How could you?" Both cats jumped; she'd forgotten they didn't know she was there. Songpaw stepped out of her hiding place. Maribel's eyes grew wide. "Songpaw," she whispered. Pinestar whipped around to face her. His golden-brown eyes were filled with anguish. "W-we're leaving WaterClan?" Maribel gazed at her, emotion welling in her eyes. "You're not leaving. You, Patchpaw, and Hawkpaw have a future here. I don't." "We do," insisted Pinestar, his voice cracking. He didn't seem to register Songpaw's presence. Twining his tail with Maribel's, he looked into her eyes. "You can't leave." She pulled away. "I love... all of you. But the clan is not for me. I don't fit in." "Of course you do," insisted Songpaw. "Please Maribel..." "No," her mother said, shaking her head. "You don't understand-" "Of course I don't!" screamed Songpaw in a rage. "You have a great home, a clan, and us! Why would you want to leave?" Maribel took a step toward her. "Songpaw-" "You didn't even think to tell us!" Songpaw turned at fled into the woods. Brambles clutched at her fur and branches batted her sides, but she didn't care. She ran blindly, tears blurring her vision. Songpaw didn't know how long she'd been running when she tripped and went sprawling across the floor. It took a few seconds to realize she was on the TreeClan border. She stood groggily, about to head back, when a voice froze her in her tracks. "Hey! What are you doing?" A brown tabby tom stepped out from the bushes. His yellow eyes narrowed as he surveyed her crumpled fur. Songpaw stumbled backwards. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to- something happened. I wasn't trespassing." He wasn't listening. He regarded her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Then he said, "You're Songpaw, aren't you?" She nodded. "And you're Bushpaw. We met at the Gathering." He nodded vigorously. "I remember. I mean..." He glanced at his paws. Songpaw took another tiny pawstep back, not wanting to leave. "Well, I guess I should be getting back to WaterClan." "Right," Bushpaw stammered. "Or, you know, how about we walk along the border and... check things out?" Songpaw had never heard a more mouse-brained idea, but she nodded. "Okay." And this way we can pretend to have just met, ''she thought to herself. At first Bushpaw kept to his side, but gradually he drew clower till their flanks were almost touching. "So," he began. "Why were you so sad?" Songpaw hesitated. But one glance into his kind yellow eyes melted her heart. Before long she had poured out the entire story to him. And all he did was sit there patiently and listen. And when she looked at him, Songpaw knew he was really ''listening, ''with every part of him. "And I don't know what to do," she finished. He leaned over and gave her a lick on the cheek. Songpaw wasn't sure who was more surprised, Bushpaw or herself. Now it was her turn to look at her paws. Bushpaw looked around uncomfortably, then his ears pricked. "A TreeClan patrols coming," he meowed. "See you at the next Gathering, right?" "Right," Songpaw said. She turned and loped back into WaterClan's territory, aware that Bushpaw was gazing after her. When she entered the camp, she noticed the silence. Maribel stood in the middle of the clearing. Hawkpaw stood facing her, pelt bristling, while Patchpaw was pressed against Bluepaw, her eyes wide with shock. Songpaw's heart plummeted. ''This is real. She told them. Suddenly the camp exploded into meows. "What!" "You can't go!" Above the yowls of unhappiness there came a sneering voice. Willowclaw strode out of the mass of cats. "I'm not surprised. Are you taking your loner kits as well?" Maribel turned to her kits. Songpaw joined her littermates. "No," she said. "I don't believe they'd be happy." Patchpaw's ears and tail drooped as she realized that was true. Hawkpaw's eyes were still blazing. "You're abandoning us!" Shadowpelt walked up to her friend. "You don't have to do this Maribel," she whispered. Maribel shook her head. "I'm not like you Shadowpelt. I don't blend in here. I didn't take a clan name because I never felt like I belonged." She pressed her cheek to Shadowpelt's. "But I'm gonna miss you." The rest of the clan crowded around Maribel, meowing good-byes. Patchpaw, Songpaw, and Hawkpaw stood frozen. Songpaw felt a pelt brush hers. She found herself looking into Troutpaw's earnest blue eyes. "I'm really sorry Songpaw," he said. Songpaw felt a wave of irritation sweep over her. "Whatever," she snapped. "I don't need her. I don't need anybody." She strode off to the apprentice's den. "Songpaw?" a voice said softly. At first she thought Maribel was standing in front of her, then she realized it was Patchpaw. "Maribel's leaving now. Are you sure you don't want to say good bye?" For a few moments Songpaw was silent. Rage, despair, and a sense of betrayal hurricaned inside of her. Then she nodded. It was no use trying to change her mother's mind. And somewhere in Songpaw's heart, she did understand why her mother was leaving. Maribel stood by the exit to the camp. Shadowpelt flanked her. Songpaw rushed up to her mother and buried her muzzle in her fur. "Good bye," she whispered. "Oh, my little Song," Maribel said, licking her daughter on the forehead. "I will miss you so much." Pinestar cleared his throat. "I'll escort you out of the clans territory." The leader turned and vanished through the tunnel hurridely, as if he were afraid if he stayed his emotions would come spilling out. Maribel took a final glance around WaterClan's camp, and then looked at her kits. "Become good warriors, my little ones. I am so proud of you, and I hope someday you will forgive me." Songpaw and Patchpaw rubbed their cheeks against hers, but Hawkpaw sat in stony silence, his eyes cold. Maribel's face filled with anguish, but then she nodded briskly, touched noses with Shadowpelt, and left the camp. Songpaw felt like her heart was going to break, it hurt so bad. She sunk to the ground, her eyes fixed on the spot where her mother had disappeared. Bluepaw dragged her tongue over Songpaw's back in long, slow strokes. "It's okay," she murmured. "It's okay." Except it wasn't. It would never be okay. Maribel was gone. 'Chapter Two' The Meeting Field seemed less intimidating this time. Songpaw led the way this time, with the other apprentices trailing after her. "Look," said Hawkpaw. "There are the other apprentices." Stickypaw and Bushpaw stood together. LightningClan hadn't arrived yet, and Songpaw was sure it wouldn't be pretty when they did. Bushpaw's yellow eyes lit up when he spotted her, and she felt a strange tingle in her paws. "Hi," she meowed as they approached. Bushpaw nodded at her. At first Songpaw was hurt, but as the other apprentices began to talk, he walked past her and whispered in her ear, "Follow me." She turned and meandered casually after him. He led her behind the hill on the far side of the Meeting Field, out of hearing and sight of the other cats. Songpaw smiled up at him; he was quite a large tom. "What is it?" He looked at a twig with pretend fascination. "Um, I don't know. I just wanted to see you again. Unless," he turned pleading eyes towards her. "Do you want to see me?" Songpaw knew what he meant. "Yes," she said, twining his tail with hers. He stiffened with shock, then relaxed and leaned gently against her. "So did your mother leave?" Songpaw nodded. "A week ago," she said. "Oh Bushpaw, you don't know how awful it is to lose someone you love." Bushpaw gave her a slow lick on the cheek. "Actually," he said softly. "I do. My sister, Hawthornkit, was killed by a badger." His eyes filled with pain. "Up to this day, I- I completley freeze when I see one. I feel like such a coward but..." "You're not," Songpaw said. He smiled a little. "Thanks," he muttered. "But I guess you think I'm weak now." "Just the opposite," purred Songpaw. "I think you were very brave to admit that." He grinned now. "That's just an excuse," he said, but his eyes were shining. "Come on," he said, standing up. "We'd better get back." Songpaw nodded and followed him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she never wanted this moment to end. But of course it would. Bushpaw was from TreeClan, and she was from WaterClan. This could never work. "I want you to meet me at the border tomorrow at midnight." Songpaw lay awake thinking about those words. Should she go tomorrow? It felt wrong, but at the same time being with Bushpaw felt so right. She curled up tightly in her nest, nestling against Patchpaw. She'd figure it out in the morning. "No Songpaw!" Fireflower was really irritated, and for once Songpaw couldn't blame her. "Sorry," she muttered. "You have to flip over much faster," Fireflower snapped. "We're cats, not badgers." Then her eyes softened. "We all miss Maribel Songpaw. But clan life goes on." Songpaw nodded, though her mother was only a part of it. "I'll get it this time." She sprang at Fireflower again. Her mentor raised her forelegs to meet her attack, then Songpaw rolled over swiftly and kicked out with her back paws. Fireflower was thrown back. "Great job," Fireflower said, smoothing out her ruffled ginger fur. "I'd hate to be against you in a real fight." Laughing, the two she-cats made their way back to the camp. Shadowpelt was sitting outside the nursery. Songpaw had noticed she seemed jumpy and scared the whole day. Now her tail was wrapped tightly around her paws and her eyes flitted around cautiously. Doesn't she feel safe? ''Songpaw wondered. Fireflower went to join Rivertail and began to share tongues with him. Feeling a little lonely, Songpaw headed towards Patchpaw and Bluepaw. "Hey guys," she mewed. "Hi," Bluepaw said. "How did your training session go?" "Okay. I finally got the move down," Songpaw replied, sitting down beside Patchpaw. Her sister turned a leaf-green gaze towards her. "Troutpaw was looking for you. He said to meet him by the ring of oaks on the edge of our territory at sunset for a walk." Patchpaw's tone was smug. "Oh," Songpaw stretched out and began licking a paw. "Are you going?" insisted Bluepaw. Songpaw was surprised at her tone. "Sure, I mean, maybe. I'm a little busy." Bluepaw's olive green eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, maybe? ''Troutpaw ''asked you." "So?" Songpaw asked. Bluepaw and Patchpaw let out exasperating sighs. Songpaw got up and walked towards the apprentice den, fur prickling. Why did they make such a big deal out of everything? It didn't help that inside the den, Troutpaw was sprawled out in his nest. He raised his head and his face lit up. "Hi Songpaw!" "Hi," she said a little curtly. "Where's Hawkpaw?" "Fishing," Troutpaw answered. "So about this evening-" "I'll go with him," interrupted Songpaw. She left the camp and headed towards the river. Hawkpaw was crouched at the riverbank, but he wasn't fishing. He turned when he heard her approaching. His face was troubled. "Songpaw," he said. "Do you recognize this scent?" Songpaw padded over to him and inhaled. A tingle of fear shot down her spine. "Kind of," she admitted. "When Shadowpelt and I were out on a walk we scented it. She seemed scared. But now it's even fresher and..." she took another whiff just to be sure. "Shadowpelt's is mingled with it!" Hawkpaw met her eyes. "It's not a clan cat," he said confusedly. "What does she have to do with him?" Songpaw turned to look back. "Well, we're going to find out," she said. "I'll go get her." "Songpaw," mewed Hawkpaw. "She might not want to tell us." Songpaw frowned. "She had to. We have to be able to trust each other." "What are we doing again?" Shadowpelt, Songpaw, and Patchpaw were heading towards the river. "You'll see Shadowpelt," meowed Songpaw. She'd told Patchpaw everything before. Hawkpaw was still sitting on the bank, only now there was a fish lying at his paws. He nodded at the she-cats. "Do you know this scent?" Songpaw said, leading Shadowpelt to the riverbank. Shadowpelt nodded. "It's mine." "And...?" Songpaw prompted. A flicker of emotion appeared in Shadowpelt's gray eyes. "How much do you know?" "We want to know how you know this tom," Songpaw said. Sensing Shadowpelt tense up, she added more gently, "Look Shadowpelt, it's not that we doubt your loyalty. We've been through that ourselves, you know that. But we have to know. I have to know. Why were you so scared? Who is this tom?" Shadowpelt sighed and sat down. "Well, Silverdapple's watching Nightkit and Emeraldkit, so I suppose I have no excuse." She braced herself. "The tom you smell, his name is Razor." Her eyes grew far away. "He is... the father of my kits." Songpaw stiffened and Patchpaw gasped. "He's your mate?" Patchpaw said. "No, not anymore," answered Shadowpelt. "But before, when I first met him, he seemed half-decent. Sure, he was proud and arrogant, but aren't all toms?" Hawkpaw started to protest, but Songpaw stuffed her tail in his mouth. "What happened?" "Well, he started this... not exactly a clan. A group, or gang, more like. They patrolled a Twoleglace, beating up other cats. Eventually, the Twolegs caught on to what was harming their precious kittypets. We were driven out, because so many members were getting caught or hurt. I told Razor to stop there, to disband the group so we could go and find a good home to raise our kits. But he wouldn't listen. Something in him had changed. He accused me of being traitorous." She hung her head. "Then something terrible happened. Razor heard about the clans. I left then. He was no longer the cat I loved. I know I should've warned you, but I didn't think I'd be accepted then." She looked so miserable that none of the apprentices yelled at her. "Shadowpelt, we don't blame you. But we do have to tell Pinestar. He's found us, hasn't he?" She nodded slowly. "I guess so. Actually, I was planning on leaving the clans tonight. Not because I want to abandon you, but Razor hates me and maybe he'd followe me instead of you guys." Songpaw stared at her, shocked. "Shadowpelt! We've already lost our mother. We couldn't lose you too, and neither could your kits." Shadowpelt looked uncomfortable. "Silverdapple would take care of them. I've already failed Flower, and-" "That's it," interrupted Hawkpaw. "Get one thing straight: This is not your fault." Patchpaw nodded in agreement. "Come on," mewed Songpaw. "We'll tell Pinestar. He'll know what to do." 'Chapter Three' "Do you think he can attack all three Clans?" Shadowpelt shrugged. "I doubt that, if the others are all as big as yours. But his group could certainly conquer one, and since I'm here..." "There'll be no talk of leaving!" snapped Pinestar. Songpaw guessed he was thinking of Maribel. "We are a Clan. We'll take on Razor and his rogues anytime." Songpaw felt a combination of fear and exhilaration as she exchanged looks with Patchpaw and Hawkpaw. It felt so good to be part of a Clan. How had Maribel ever decided to leave? The camp was bathed in silver moonlight, and completley silent. Songpaw slipped out the dirtplace tunnel and hurried though the quiet woods. The trees cast dark shadows on the ground, and every rustle made her jump. After what seemed like forever, she had reached the TreeClan border, where WaterClan's forest grew denser and packed with evergreens. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a tom silhoutted against a pine. Bushpaw raced towards her. She was surprised as he rubbed his chin against hers, purring like a monster. But then she relaxed and did the same, opening her mouth to draw in his scent. They each took a step back and surveyed each other. Bushpaw smiled at her. "I thought maybe you wouldn't come." Songpaw shrugged. "Well..." She didn't know how to put her feelings into words so she just glanced at her paws. "Let's take a walk," suggested Bushpaw. They walked together, tails brushing slightly, along the border. Songpaw gazed up at the sky. The moon was still almost full, and it shone brightly into the shadowy forest. "So," Bushpaw said. "How is everything?" He was being sincere, she knew, not trying to find out her clans secrets. Still, she couldn't tell him about Razor. "Fine," she mewed. "And TreeClan?" "Great," he said. "Greenleaf, so everything's fine." They talked more. Songpaw felt like she could go on forever, but finally she realized that the first light was appearing on the horizon. "Got to go," she said hastily. "Bye Songpaw," he said. "Can we meet tommorow?" She nodded without hesitating. "Defineltey." When Songpaw awoke, sunlight was streaming in through the entrance to the apprentice's den. ''How late am I? "Morning sleepyhead," Patchpaw greeted her. "We'd begun to think you died." She yawned and stretched. "Sorry, I'm just tired." She turned away before Patchpaw could tell she was guilty of something. Her sister was very perceptive. Hawkpaw, Duskclaw, Rivertail, and Streamslip came into the camp, each holding mouthfuls of prey. Hawkpaw flicked his tail at Songpaw, but didn't come over. "Where's Fireflower?" "Luckily for you, she's leading a patrol to the LightningClan border. Violetstar's been marking it extra lately, and we have to show that we're just as strong. I hope they don't try anything after what happened last time." Bluepaw had joined them. "If I know Violetstar, she won't give up after one little skirmish. Sootstar is better." "Yeah TreeClan is awesome," Songpaw heard herself say before she could think about it. The two she-cats blinked at her. "Not really," said Bluepaw. "I mean, they're TreeClan. Just a bunch of arrogant squirrel-chasers." Songpaw worked hard to keep the fur on her neck flat. Patchpaw was looking at her curiously, but didn't say anything. "So anyone up for a hunt?" asked Songpaw. "I have training practice," meowed Patchpaw. "You two go." "All right," said Bluepaw. "Come on Songpaw!" The pretty she-cat bounded out of the camp, and Songpaw followed. Perhaps if she caught enough prey for the clan she'd stop feeling so guilty. Get real, ''she told herself. ''It's greenleaf. The clan doesn't need prey. What it needs is loyal apprentices. '' ''I am loyal! ''Songpaw looked around and sniffed the air. "Sparrow," she whispered. Bluepaw twitched her tail, too busy stalking a squirrel to reply. Both apprentices were excellent hunters, and they soon had a pile of prey. Songpaw was about to head back to camp to ask someone to help them carry it, when Bluepaw stopped her. "Songpaw, can we talk?" she asked. "Sure," Songpaw said, dropping the thrush she'd been carrying. "It's about Troutpaw." Bluepaw watched carefully for her reaction. Songpaw blinked. "Is he sick?" "No!" Bluepaw lashed her tail in frustration. "What I mean is... have you noticed that Troutpaw is extra nice to you?" Songpaw stared at her. "I guess. Not really. Troutpaw's nice to everyone." "Yeah but," Bluepaw was beginning to look irritated. "Troutpaw's really nice right? And you wouldn't want to hurt him?" "Of course not!" Songpaw had no idea where the conversation was going. What was Bluepaw getting at? "Well, I happen to know my brother likes you. Really likes you. Do you think of him as anymore then a friend?" Songpaw stared at her friend, her body stiff with shock. "Excuse me? Troutpaw? No way! He's one of my best friends, but that's it." Deep down though, she had sort of realized Troutpaw seemed to like her. She just hadn't thought much about it. "Songpaw." Bluepaw's green eyes were angry now, and her tone was curt. "Who else would you be interested in? Troutpaw's amazing. Why don't you give him a chance?" Songpaw didn't know what to say. How could she possibly make Bluepaw understand without giving her and Bushpaw away? "Bluepaw, I'm sorry. I can't." Bluepaw's gaze hardened. "Fine. But I can't believe you'd hurt my brother. I won't tell him, but he'll figure it out eventually. Watch what you do to Troutpaw's heart, Songpaw. He really cares about you." She scooped some fresh-kill into her mouth and stormed away. Songpaw stared helplessly after her. What was she supposed to do? She ''didn't ''like Troutpaw, at least, not anymore. And he seemed a little annoying sometimes. Still, the last thing she'd want to do was hurt him, and it looked like she was fixing to do just that. 'Chapter Four' Songpaw and Hawkpaw were wrestling outside the den, while Patchpaw groomed herself fastidiously. Late evening shadows were cast around the camp, and the dying golden light bathed all the cats fur. Just then, the evening border patrol burst inside. Songpaw could tell something was wrong. Rivertail, Orangenose, and Greengaze raced towards Pinestar's den, while Troutpaw trotted over to them. "What happened?" asked Patchpaw. Bluepaw emerged from the apprentice's den. "There's a patrol of strange cats heading our way," panted Troutpaw. "It was a small one, but Rivertail brought us back anyway." Pinestar came striding out of his den and beckoned with his tail to Fireflower. "Greengaze, Applewhisker, you guard the camp entrance," he meowed. "As soon as the patrol nears, alert us. My guess is they're here on a mission: to meet us." He, Fireflower, and the senior warriors clustered together to talk. Shadowpelt joined them as well. "If they find the camp, what'll we do?" wondered Hawkpaw. "Make sure they never come back," said Bluepaw grimly. Songpaw was only half listening to the the conversation. Her eyes were on Nightkit and Emeraldkit, who were sitting outside the nursery with Silverdapple and her kits. Would Shadowpelt be able to fight against her former mate and the father of her kits? Especially since she'd lost Flower, who according to her description, had looked exactly like Razor, but sweeter. "Songpaw?" Patchpaw pressed against her. "Are you scared?" Songpaw met her sister's eyes, the exact shade of green as her own. "Not scared Patchpaw," she murmured. "Just nervous." "I think some cats are appraoching!" called Applewhisker. Greengaze nodded, her black-and-white body tensing as she watched the entrance. The bushes rustled, and a tom strode in. Songpaw stared at him. He was a ginger tabby, a shade darker then Flower had been. He had yellow eyes, but with a cruel gleam to them. Scars crisscrossed his lean body. Behind him came a white she-cat with delicate black ears and paws, and narrow amber eyes. And last of all, a dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes. Songpaw thought there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it. "I don't think they're here to fight," whispered Hawkpaw. "Unless they have other cats ready to ambush us," added Troutpaw. The tall ginger tom stepped forward. "Greetings," he meowed. His voice was soft and silky, but it sent chills of horror down Songpaw's spine. There was no meaning or feeling behind the words. His face was void of the normal emotions you saw on cat's faces. Pinestar met him. If the leader was nervous, he didn't show it. "Why have you entered our territory and our camp?" His voice held a barely concealed snarl. The ginger tom ignored him. He turned his empty yellow eyes to Shadowpelt. The black she-cat raised her chin, but Songpaw saw that she was shaking. Then the tom turned away. "I am Razor. This is my forest. You have until midnight tomorrow to leave before we kill you all and force you to." For a moment no cat spoke. They were either too stunned, or it hadn't sunk in. Then WaterClan's camp was filled with howls of anger and protest. The ginger tom didn't even flinch. Pinestar's ears had flattened, and he was bristling. "How dare you, a complete stranger to our woods, tell us to leave our home! We outnumber you. We have lived here for countless moons. If this is a joke, go now and we will not harm you." Razor sighed and exchanged glances with the she-cat. "They never listen the first time." He faced Pinestar. "This is not a joke. You do not know us. How many we are. How much we know this woods. We know about you. You can be sure that in a battle, we shall win." Fireflower went to stand beside Pinestar, her fur bristling. Duskclaw did the same. They faced Razor's cats, eyes gleaming with fury. Razor did not seem to notice. "I have two conditions for your safe departure. One, you leave by tomorrow. And two, you leave me her." He flicked his tail towards Shadowpelt as if he were selecting a piece of fresh-kill. Her eyes grew wide, and she wrapped her tail around Nightkit and Emeraldkit. Silverdapple did the same to Flykit and Flowerkit, pressing against Shadowpelt. Stormflow went to stand beside his mate, hackles raised and lips peeled. "You have no business telling us what to do," Pinestar growled in a low voice. Razor smirked. "We'll see about that. Come on," he said, flicking his tail to the she-cat and tabby tom. "Tomorrow," was his last word as he disappeared out of the camp. 'Chapter Five' Pinestar let the Clan shout themselves hoarse. He stood on the High Branch, his stance perfect, but Songpaw thought his eyes looked hollow and defeated. She felt a thrill of fear. WaterClan needed a strong leader. Pinestar needed strength. When the cats finally fell silent, he spoke. "WaterClan shall not bend to Razor's demands. We will fight him if he wishes. No cat tells WaterClan what to do! We belong to this forest, as surely as the sun must shine and the wind must blow. We will not back down!" He seemed to have invigorated himself with his own words; his golden-brown eyes were blazing with a flame of his old spirit, and the clan responded heartily. Songpaw joined in with the cheering, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Razor would not be shaken so easily. And one glance at Shadowpelt's terror-stricken face confirmed it. Songpaw stood at the edge of the camp, on the hill away from the forest, closer to the river and LightningClan. She watched the sunrise as it streaked the sky with glowing orange and vibrant pink, bathing everything with it's breath-taking glory. She jumped when she felt something brush against her. Hawkpaw and Patchpaw sat down on either side of her. Hawkpaw followed her gaze and gave a soft smile, while Patchpaw gave a gasp of wonder. "It's so beautiful." Then the light faded from her green eyes. "It makes my heart ache when I look out at this and know that Mother's not hear to see." Songpaw nodded slowly. "It just doesn't feel like anything bad could happen today." But she didn't know how wrong she was. Fireflower gave her a brisk nod as she laid the plump fish down. "Let's get back to camp," she said. Streamslip picked up two water voles, and Songpaw scooped up her fish again. Fireflower grabbed her prey, then they headed back through the sparse woods. Songpaw was lost in a daydream, thinking of the days she'd spent with her mother and littermates, when a shrill cry split her reverie. She tensed, dropping the fish. The unmistakable sounds of battle were coming from up ahead. Songpaw only had time to think that Razor had promised he'd wait till midnight, then she was pelting towards the sounds. Fireflower pounced on the first unfamiliar cat she came to, and Songpaw followed suit, hitching her claws into a speckled black-and-gray she-cat's ear. Willowclaw, Bluepaw, and Orangenose were fighting furiously, but it was three against five, and they were all wounded. Out of the five cats, Songpaw only recognized the sleek white she-cat. Seeing the tide of battle was turning, she turned calling to her cats, "Retreat!" "That's right, mange-pelts, run away," hissed Willowclaw. The warrior may have been unfriendly and rude, but there was no doubting his fierce loyalty. Fireflower went to stand beside her brother. "What was that about?" Her yellow-gold eyes were flaming. "Razor said- but I suppose the word of such a cat isn't to be trusted anyway." Songpaw and Streamslip hurried back to pick up their prey while the other cats went back to camp to inform Pinestar of the incident. Songpaw drummed her tail on the round impatiently. Where was Bushpaw? Suddenly, something slammed into her from the back, pinning her down. Her heart went cold; it must be one of Razor's rogues. But she found herself looking into a pair of laughing golden eyes. "Bushpaw! Get off me you big oaf." She pushed him up with her hind legs and got to her paws. She wasn't really mad though. Bushpaw laughed and butted her shoulder affectionatley. "Sorry I'm late, but Brackenclaw has been watching the camp like a hawk. There've been some reports of rogue scents near the borders." Songpaw felt her paws tingle. But she couldn't bring herself to tell Bushpaw about Razor. That was currently WaterClan's problem, and she really was loyal to her clan. She would not, she told herself firmly, divulge her clan's secrets. Bushpaw was studying her as if he guessed there was something she wasn't telling him, and she felt her neck fur prickle. She felt guilty and disloyal no matter what, whether it was talking to her clan while knowing she was in love with a TreeClan cat, or talking to Bushpaw. "How is TreeClan?" she said, hoping to change the subject. He didn't take the bait. "Is something bothering you Songpaw?" She shook her head hastily. "No, nothing more than usual," she mewed. "Let's just enjoy tonight." She twined her tail in his. "Together." "Forever," he finished, swooping down to lick her cheek. They gazed at each other. Songpaw felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. Bushpaw's round eyes reflected the moon as they looked into her own, and she knew nothing at all could tear them apart. Nothing. Songpaw's guilt only grew when she slipped in through the dirtplace tunnel to find a head-to-head show down between Pinestar and Razor in the middle of the camp. ''How could I have been so careless? ''She quickly slipped up beside Bluepaw. The she-cat twitched her ears, but remained silent, possibly because of Troutpaw. But Patchpaw didn't. "Where have you been?" she hissed, ears flattened. "I- Out," Songpaw stammered. Luckily, she had no more reason to talk, because the struggle in the middle had escalated. Pinestar's fur was so fluffed up he looked twice his normal size. Razor regarded him loftily, something akin to amusement on his face. He was scarily calm. "I told you," he said. "We will not tolerate this kind of disrespect. We are the forest's new rulers. And we'll get the rest of the clans too." His mouth curved into a smile, but instead of signaling to his cats to fight, he turned and led his small patrol out. And that, Songpaw reflected, was the most harrowing thing of all. 'Chapter Six' "Let all cats old enough to catch their own fish gather beneath the High Branch to hear what I have to say." Songpaw pricked her ears at the words. Did Pinestar have more to say on the subject of Razor and the rogues? In the merry light of greenleaf morning, it was hard to believe there was any threat at all. The clan grouped beneath the High Branch, looking up expectantly at their leader. He seemed to read their faces, and smiled a little. "I thought we could do something besides worry. It is time for two new apprentices to be made." Hearing a shriek of excitement, Songpaw turned to see Silverdapple helplessly trying to quiet her kits. Flowerkit bounced around her mother, exclaiming, "We're going to be apprentices!" Silverdapple shook her head. "You're not old enough yet." She gestured with her tail, and Flowerkit and Flykit's faces fell. "You'll be apprentices soon though," their mother comforted. Shadowpelt watched proudly as Pinestar called up Nightkit. The ebony tom's gray eyes were serious as he meowed, "I do." Pinestar assigned him Dazeflight as a mentor. The gray-and-white tom's yellow eyes beamed with pride as he touched noses with his solemn apprentice. This would be his first, and Songpaw was relieved he showed no signs of hostility towards a rogue's kits. "Emeraldkit, please step forward," said Pinestar. Nightpaw's sister pranced over to him, much more excited and eager than her brother. Her green eyes gleamed, and Shadowpelt gave a fond little sigh. Songpaw knew she was thinking of Flower. "From now on till you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Emeraldpaw. Stormflow, Eaglewatch taught you well, and I expect you'll pass on the same traits to your new apprentice." Stormflow nodded and touched noses with his happy-go-lucky apprentice. Silverdapple and Shadowpelt exchanged delighted looks; Stormflow was Silverdapple's mate. As the cats crowded around the two apprentices, Songpaw joined them. "We'll help you set up your nests," she told the two littermates. "You can be near me," she added, remembering how Bluepaw had helped her on her first day. "It's going to be pretty crowded now," said Hawkpaw. Seeing the disappointment on Nightpaw and Emeraldpaw's face, he added, "But we'll enjoy all the new company." Bluepaw grinned. "It'll be nice. But don't worry. Troutpaw and I will be warriors soon." She and her brother smiled at each other. "Do you know when your final assesment will be?" inquired Patchpaw. Troutpaw drew his tongue over his paw. "Streamslip says it will be soon," he purred. "I wonder what my warrior name will be." "Troutbrain," giggled Patchpaw. "Because you're so silly." Songpaw was surprised to feel a spark of... jealousy? Seeing Patchpaw flirt with Troutpaw made her uncomfortable. She turned abruptly. "Come on, Nightpaw, Emeraldpaw. I'll help you settle in." The two new apprentices followed her eagerly. She led them into the den. "Okay, we can squeeze in one nest here, next to me. Emeraldpaw, you can put your bedding there. And Nightpaw, you can sleep agains that wall, with Troutpaw and Hawkpaw." "Okay," mewed Emeraldpaw. She bounded towards the medicne cat's den to fetch moss, while Nightpaw calmly scraped a little hollow in the ground, then followed at a much more sedate pace. Songpaw gave a small smile, but her worry returned like an unpleasant dream. She wasn't sure what Razor would do that he thought would drive them out of the forest, but she knew she wouldn't like it. Not one bit. "Songpaw!" Shadowpelt walked over to her. She looked sheepish. "Pinestar wants me to lead a patrol, so I can get used to being a real warrior. Will you come with me?" "Sure," Songpaw said. "Who else?" Shadowpelt looked around. "How about Rivertail? And Hawkpaw? Is that enough?" "What kind of patrol?" inquired Songpaw. "A hunting patrol." "It's fine," she assured Shadowpelt. The she-cat's eyes glinted with relief and she called Rivertail and his apprentice over. The good-natured gray tom nodded and they headed out of the camp. Shadowpelt seemed unsure of herself; she still didn't know the territory very well. Songpaw kept pace with her. "We can hunt here," she whispered when they were relatively close to the river. "All the undergrowth hides a lot of prey." "Okay," Shadowpelt said, shooting her a grateful glance. "Let's split up here." Rivertail and Hawkpaw headed off, and Songpaw quickly picked up a mouth-wateringly fresh scent of squirrel. But there was something wrong with it. She quickly figured out what it was as she found it's limp body splayed out on the ground. Claw marks slashed across its side; it had been killed by a cat. Before Songpaw could make sense of this, another scent hit her nostrils, one which sent cold needles of fear up her back. ''Fox! What cat would leave a dead squirrel out like this, bloodily killed? Didn't they know about the fox? Songpaw's body felt cold and stiff. She couldn't move, not even when a pair of gold eyes appeared in the brush and a long red snout poked out. The fox stepped out, it's lips peeled back menacingly. Songpaw flattened her ears and snarled, trying not to show how terribly afraid she was. The fox's eyes darted from her to the prey, then back to her. They settled on her, and it began to advance. Songpaw wanted to run, but she couldn't. The fox held her in it's hypnotic glare, and it would have caught her anyway. Then it was on her, a blitz of teeth and red fur. Songpaw felt it's teeth slice through her shoulder. She let out a howl of pain and kicked frantically but the fox didn't let go. Someone has to hear! ''But there was no sign of any of the cats from her patrol. Where were they? Songpaw could feel her strength ebbing as the blood flowed freely from her wound. Her struggles were growing fainter. ''No! It can't end like this! ''She sunk her teeth into the fox's neck. It let out a howl of pain, but that was interrupted by a howl of rage. Songpaw twisted her head painfully to see a gray tabby tom launch himself onto the fox. The force of his attack was so strong it sent the fox stumbling. Songpaw wriggled free. Troutpaw lunged in again, giving another yowl. Seconds later, Hawkpaw burst into view and sailed onto the fox's back, followed by Rivertail and Shadowpelt. Songpaw felt reengergized. She darted in and snapped at the fox's legs. The creature realized it was losing the fight, bucked Hawkpaw off, and went charging away. The other cats let out sighs of relief, but Songpaw was lost in her dark thoughts, unaware of the blood gushing from her shoulder. ''That squirrel was there on purpose. Troutpaw allowed her to lean against him as she limped home. "Thank you," she said softly. "For what?" "For freeing me. For alerting the others. For saving my life." Songpaw felt her pelt grow hot, but she shook it off. Troutpaw was a loyal friend, ''and he certainly deserved her gratitude. There was nothing else in this. "No problem," Troutpaw said. "I'd do anything for you." His blue eyes were warm and frank, but he looked down at his paws when Songpaw looked at him. To change the subject, she meowed, "I'm probably getting your fur stained with blood." Troutpaw purred. "Between your blood and the fox's blood on me, Lilystem will get me ready for burial." Despite her sore muscles and bleeding wounds, Songpaw found herself laughing. They made their way back to camp, way behind the others. For a while, Songpaw forgot all her worries and cares. She'd just been attacked by a fox, and she'd never felt better. 'Chapter Seven''' "Songpaw?" Shadowpelt walked up to her. "Yes?" Songpaw asked. It was evening, and the pain in her shoulder had subsided. "Can we go on a walk?" Songpaw could tell the black she-cat was troubled. "Sure," she said. "Only for a little bit though; Lilystem warned me not to strain my shoulder." "Oh, of course. I just wanted to tell you something." The two she-cats walked out of hearing distance from the camp. Songpaw remembered sadly that this was the spot where she'd heard Maribel tell Pinestar she was leaving the clan. "Songpaw, I think I should leave." Songpaw stared at Shadowpelt, shocked. Was history repeating itself? "What?" "I- I don't want to. But Razor's out to get me. I can see that. He might go after the other Clans, if it weren't for me. I know what you'll say, Songpaw, but it's true. That time he attacked Willowclaw, Bluepaw, and Orangenose, I was nearby, taking a walk. I'm sure I was the intended target. And today, with the fox. Razor must be watching, seeing whenever I'm out of the camp. We're probably in danger right now." Songpaw shook her head. "Shadowpelt, please. Don't put Nightpaw and Emeraldpaw through what I went through. It's the worst thing in the world. But thanks for telling me this, I'll do my best to protect you." Shadowpelt blinked, then sighed. "Okay, I'll stay. But I assure you, I'll do my very best to see no cat comes to harm because of this. Although, it looks like I've already failed." Songpaw licked the black she-cat's ear. "Oh Shadowpelt, it's not your fault. Anyone could have been attacked by that fox." Shadowpelt didn't seem convinced, but she said no more. "Do you think we should tell Pinestar?" Songpaw hesitated. "No," she decided. "He's got enough on his plate. We'll try this on our own. But I'll tell Hawkpaw and Patchpaw; they deserve to know." "Okay," Shadowpelt said. "I'm glad I told you Songpaw. I couldn't bear to leave my kits." Songpaw headed back towards the camp, excitement lending energy to her paws even after a whole day of hunting. Her jaws were full of prey, and the dying greenleaf sun cast beams of golden light across the grass as she bounded through the woods. Fireflower was waiting for her. Her yellow-gold eyes gleamed with appreciation. "You're the last one back, but I think you caught the most prey." She smiled warmly, and Songpaw was filled with elation. Inside the camp Bluewater and Troutstream were gathered around Patchpaw and Hawkpaw. WaterClan was a happy, busy place. It had been over a moon since Razor's cats had attacked, and Songpaw had been meeting Bushpaw almost every night without regret. Pinestar climbed onto Leader's Branch. "Let all cats gather to hear what I have to say." The clan gathered eagerly. Songpaw sat beside her littermates. Maribel wasn't here to see this, but the pride in Shadowpelt's gray eyes warmed her heart. Pinestar called Hawkpaw up first. The tom walked proudly up to the foot of the tree, and was named Hawkswoop. His eyes glowed with pride as he bent and licked Pinestar's shoulder. Then Patchpaw became Patchbird. Now it was Songpaw's turn. Her paws tingled with anticipation as she stepped forward. "Songpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even with your life?" Songpaw felt it in every part of her as she meowed, "I do." "Then by the power of StarClan, I commend you a warrior, Songflight. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty," his eyes flickered as if he understood how much it meant to her, "and we welcome you as a full warrior of WaterClan." Songflight licked his shoulder, and suddenly she was surrounded by all her clanmates and friends. She gave a little sigh of relief. Her secret meetings with Bushpaw were safe, Razor was gone, and she was a warrior of WaterClan. And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that there were dark clouds building on the clear horizon. Clouds that threatened to destroy WaterClan, everything she knew and loved. Shaking her head, she focused on the current going-ons. Now, unlike her apprentice ceremony, the whole Clan was cheering. She was a warrior and nothing could change that. "Hawkswoop, Patchbird, Songflight!" ''The End '' Category:Songflight's Journey Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics